1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal connector, more particularly to a fastening structure of signal connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A signal connector is a necessary unit for an electronic equipment for signal inputting/outputting, the electronic equipment, e.g. a coaxial cable distributor, or a multitap, or a splitter, a signal amplifier, or a direction coupler module having functions of signal distributing, coupling and amplifying, is often provided at outdoors, so rainwater often penetrates into the signal connector and this may cause poor signal receiving efficiency.
As shown in FIG. 1, which is a schematic view of a signal connector of a conventional coaxial cable, the signal connector passes through a base seat, and the portion of the signal connector provided above the location where the base seat is provided has a thread section 101, so a nut 102 can be screw-fitted via the thread section 101, the signal connector is therefore fastened on the base seat 20 for connecting with a joint of an end section of a coaxial cable so as to obtain an electrical connection. For providing a waterproof function, a waterproof lining ring (not shown) is often provided on the signal connector 10; because the whole portion of the signal connector 10 is provided with thread, the waterproof lining ring is not able to be tightly provided on the surface of the column member of the signal connector, a poor waterproof effect is therefore occurred.
To overcome the disadvantages that the fastening structure of the described signal connector has a poor waterproof effect, skilled people in the arts have developed various fastening structures for fastening signal connectors and electronic equipments, as shown in FIG. 2, a top portion of a signal connector 30 has a thread section 301, a middle portion thereof has a plane ring-shaped surface 302, and a blocking ring 303 is radially and protrudingly provided below the plane ring-shaped surface 302, a bottom portion of the signal connector 30 has another thread section 304 for being directly screw-fitted in a thread hole 201 of a base seat 20. A function provided by the plane ring-shaped surface 302 is that a waterproof lining ring can be tightly provided thereon and a better waterproof effect is obtained. But the signal connector 30 is fastened on the base seat 20 by the thread section 304 provided at the bottom portion of the signal connector 30, an operation of reverse rotation is capable of letting the signal connector 30 and the base seat 20 be separated from each other, therefore the fastening structure provided is not efficient and practical.
Referring to FIG. 3, which is a schematic view of a signal connector of another embodiment, the structure is substantially the same as the structure of the signal connector shown in FIG. 2, in other words a top portion of a signal connector 40 has a thread section 401, a middle portion thereof has a plane ring-shaped surface 402, a blocking ring 403 is radially and protrudingly provided below the plane ring-shaped surface 402, a mounting section 404 having an outer diameter larger than that of a sheet hole 202 of the base seat 20 is extendedly provided below the blocking ring 403, the mounting section 404 of the signal connector 40 is mounted in the sheet hole 202 of the base seat 20 by a tightening means for fastening. But the tightening status can be loosed via applying an external force, the signal connector 40 and the base seat 20 are separated, so the tightening fastening means provided is also not efficient and practical.